


Fragments from Inferno

by CosmicRooibos (MurasakiDoku)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Assisted Masturbation, Cunnilingus, Hetero Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pornography, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Used Panties, Vaginal Sex, ass worship, blissful marriage, high fantasy gender dysphoria, large cumshots, large insertion (implied in the pornography), massage oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiDoku/pseuds/CosmicRooibos
Summary: A catch-all fic forGigi's Weekly Challenges.





	1. In Reverence of Gluteus

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1: Mako-centric Ass Worship

The first thing Jamie sees when he gets out of the shower is a whole lot of ass.

He’s struggling to get water out of his ear, pressing the towel draped across his shoulders into it and cursing softly at the stubborn liquid. His frustration is immediately halted when he turns the corner and spots Mako, laying on the bed completely naked, halfway between laying face-down and laying on his side, head propped up on his hand while he reads a book.

It’s quite possible that it’s entirely intended…but also that it’s a complete coincidence too, considering that (a) they’ve been comfortable enough to be casually naked around each other for a while now, and (b) Mako does read a lot while laying down.

Jamie lets go of his towel as his knife-bladed tail swishes behind him like a cat on the prowl. Whatever the case may be, surely Mako wouldn’t mind if he had a little snack…

Jamie approaches the bed and Mako doesn’t look up at him, even as he goes by and digs through a very particular drawer to grab a dramatically curved personal massager and oil. Mako doesn’t look up at him at all during this, so he’s either really engrossed or trying to pretend he is.

He returns to the foot of the bed only to crawl up on it, taking a seat before Mako’s ass. He tucks the massage oil bottle between his own thighs to try to warm it up, and for the time being he benignly places his flesh hand on the side of Mako’s knee and slides it up his thigh.

Even in spite of his age and stocky frame, Mako has the perfect ass. It’s devoid of any lumpy cellulite, with well-defined, separate globes that stand out from the solid wall that is the rest of his back. Jamie swipes a hand over his upper ass cheek before moving in to plant a handful of kisses to it.

Still no response…

Jamie opens his mouth and scrapes his teeth against that soft flesh. He can feel the shiver it sends up Mako’s spine, but it still goes without comment or acknowledgment. So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh? Jamie chuckles and kisses it again. That’s fine, he loves this kind of game. 

Without letting the oil warm up too much, he fetches it out and pops the lid, holding it some feet above Mako’s body and squeezing irregularly so that he doesn’t know where to expect the cool drops of oil to land. Some of them cause Mako to shiver again, but he refuses to take his nose out of his book.

Once there is a needlessly excessive amount of oil dribbled onto his ass and thighs, Jamie closes the bottle and tucks it between his thighs once again. He takes his hands and rubs it into Mako’s skin, getting progressively deeper into his delightfully soft flesh as time passes. The oil makes a slick sheen on Mako’s skin, the dimensions of his delicious bubble butt even more delightful to take in.

His fingers sink in, squeeze, separate, manipulate, with increasingly energetic and passionate gestures. He gives it a slap that is more vocal than painful, sending a violent jiggle through Mako’s ass and a delighted giggle from himself. By the time Mako gets rock hard, he’s given up the act and has closed his book, pushed it aside, and pulled up a pillow to rest his head on while Jamie...well, does his thing.

Jamie takes a greedy handful of each cheek and separates them so that he can land a well-aimed spit directly on his asshole. He brings his flesh hand down and massages some of the oil into the entrance, and Mako swallows in anticipation of fingers that don’t end up breaching him after all. In fact, Jamie’s hands leave Mako entirely so that he can jerk off the personal massager he’d grabbed earlier, rubbing oil onto the curved toy and its round, bulbous head.

He takes a hold of a single cheek, pushing it out of the way and exposing Mako’s entrance with his thumb. Jamie pushes the toy up against it, and thanks to the spit and oil, the only resistance is Mako’s natural tightness. Mako works on relaxing, which isn’t terribly difficult because the ass-massage really did loosen him up a bit. With enough pressure from Jamie and his own deep breaths, the massager pops into him, causing Mako to startle just a little before Jamie starts sinking it in deeper, like a heat-seeking missile programmed specifically for Mako’s prostate.

Then Jamie turns on the vibrator, and Mako can’t help himself. He finally groans in pleasure, making Jamie smirk with satisfaction. He rocks the toy up and down, grazing Mako’s prostate with slow, easy movements while he mimics the gesture with his hand still working the flesh of Mako’s ass and giving him a massage from both inside and outside.

It’s a slow process. Jamie takes his time and Mako drinks in every second of it. With his prostate being milked, thick cum constantly pours from him even before he reaches orgasm, creating a filthy pool below him. By the time he starts to feel like he’s finally drying up, blissful climax finally hits, and a shudder racks his body.

Jamie continues with the massage to his ass, but it’s a lot tamer now and includes Mako’s lower back, intending to give Mako a gentle ride while his body comes back to him. When Mako’s breath returns to normal, Jamie pulls out the toy and cuddles up behind Mako, nesting his face in the back of Mako’s neck and surrounding himself with an excess of soft, bright white hair.

“I just washed this duvet,” Mako halfheartedly complains.

“Guess it’s gotta be washed again,” Jamie comments, leaving kisses in Mako’s hair.

Mako scoffs. “Kiss my ass.”

“I believe I already have~ ♥.”


	2. First Year Potion-Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2: Jamison-centric masturbation

Jamie spends equal parts fitfully sleeping and awake. 

He hurts, there’s no two ways about it. The closest he comes to relief is the cushions, pillows, blankets, and stuffies all arranged to make the comfiest arrangement possible. He’s half-laying, half-reclining on their bed, watching cartoons playing on the opposite side of the living space.

His red skin is practically patchworked with bandages; even if he had the strength to build his glamour, it would be fragmented and easily broken. It’s not like Mako ever entertains any guests, so he’s safe to sit here and focus on healing his real wounds, dressed in nothing but a pair of loose black boxers.

Mako turns the corner from his work in the kitchen and approaches Jamie’s left side, reaching out to touch ice packs to check their temperature and ultimately choosing to swap them out with fresh ones. Jamie hisses as he slightly tilts to the side to make the clearance Mako needs to make the change; he murmurs some quiet apologies until Jamie rolls back into place, who lets out a sigh of relief.

“How’s your potion coming?” Jamie asks.

“So far so good,” he answers. “This batch should be done soon. Finally got the timing down, I think.”

Jamie takes in as deep an inhale as his injured body will let him, then comments “smells good.”

Mako just shakes his head, going back to the kitchen. “Must be an acquired taste.”

“I s’pose,” Jamie murmurs. “Tastes better than it smells, you’ll see.”

With his swelling soothed by the chill of the ice packs, Jamie falls back to a dozing sleep. He doesn’t know how much time passes when Mako rouses him with a gentle nudging to his stump arm.

“Hmm?” Jamie’s long eyelashes flutter open.

“Finished,” Mako says, with a slight note of success in his voice. Between his thumb and forefinger he holds what looks like a dome-shaped hard candy, full of bubbles trapped in the amber of its yellow-gold hue.

“Oooh, goodie! Lemme get some of that,” Jamie says, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Mako is more than happy to not only place the candy on Jamie’s tongue but press into it, so that Jamie takes in both the candy and Mako’s finger into his mouth when he pulls in his tongue. He sucks on Mako’s finger just enough that he has to pull to get it free, all the while Jamie makes bedroom eyes at him.

Such are the antics of a  _ Lilin  _ bored and stuck in bed. Mako just gives him a smirk as he puts his hand down on the bed behind himself to support the catty-cornered seat he took on the edge of the bed, awaiting Jamie’s assessment.

After a while of sucking on it and concentrating intensely on the taste, Jamie lets out a pleased hum and a weak thumbs up. Mako smiles.

“ _ Nailed _ it,” he says, turning his thumbs-up to the side and the two of them exchange a fistbump. “Perfect balance of bitter, tart, and sweet. That recipe’s bonzer, mate.”

“More where that came from,” Mako offers, holding up a glass bowl full of the candies and then placing it on Jamie’s left side so he can feed himself as he wants.

“Hell yeah,” he murmurs. “I can’t wait to get fat on your healing potion.”

Mako scoffs with a smile as he gets up to clean the kitchen. As Jamie sucks on the candy and feels a little bit of strength return to him there is a mild tingle to his wounds as they heal a little more rapidly. It’s a weak healing potion, meant more for minor scrapes and burns, so he’s not expecting to get better overnight. He wishes he could say he’s used to the itching that comes with healing, but that’s not true at all.

By the fifth time he catches himself trying to pick at his bandages with his long, black, coffin-edged nails, he huffs and rubs the palm of his hand against his thigh in frustration. He needs...a distraction, to keep his hands (well, hand) busy, but he doesn’t feel well enough to go out of his way to actually do something. Except… maybe… 

When Mako comes out of the kitchen, he stretches out his arms up over his head and yawns. He’d been working all day on that potion, and now, there’s not much else to do except wait for Jamie to get better.

“Hey, Mako?”

“Yeah?”

“Can ya grab my laptop fer me?”

“Sure,” Mako responds, approaching the sofa and picking up Jamie’s laptop from its place on the cushions. He grabs a fairly even-thickness pillow as well, so that he can set up Jamie’s laptop to stand off to the side so he didn’t have to keep it on his lap.

“Cheers,” he says, fishing out another candy from the bowl between his nails and popping it into his mouth before he digs into the wild internet. Let’s see, what is he in the mood for…?

Mako takes a seat at his desk in the meanwhile, and pulls down his tablet to make progress on some design work. 

Twenty minutes later, Jamie finds himself knee deep in amateur porn. It takes him a while to find what he’s really looking for, but once he does, his boxers become a lot tighter. Jamie watches the seven-minute video intently, stroking his thickening shaft through the bulging fabric with the side of his thumb. He lets out a relaxed sigh, finally able to push the nagging itching out of his mind and focus on the blood pumping between his legs.

He gets erect enough that he has to sneak his hand under the waistband to adjust himself and direct his exponentially lengthening shaft down the same leg that his tail sneaks through. He half-closes his hand over his clothed cock, running it up and down at a casual pace.

The motion is enough to get Mako’s attention, though. He only spots it in his peripheral vision when he backs out of “the zone” to take a critical look at what he’s done so far. Mako turns to look at Jamie with his eyebrows raised.

“...Too much ginseng?”

Jamie looks over at him. “Hmm-? Oh, nah. Not even that horny, really. Just trying to get my mind off the healing itch.”

“Oh.” Mako reaches out an fits his tablet pen into the holder. “Want some help?”

“Only if you’re offering…”

Mako pushes his tablet arm up and out of the way, then scoots into bed with Jamie. He takes the laptop and pillow together in one massive hand and moves it to Jamie’s other side so that they can both watch whatever he’s picked out. Mako spends some time arranging pillows so that he can lay on his side, pressed up against Jamie without putting too much pressure on his wounds.

“ _ Christ, _ that’s the craziest dildo I’ve ever seen,” Mako comments after he settles in comfortably, his hand on Jamie’s knee as he continues to pet his erection.

“I  _ know, _ right? I’ve always wanted one.”

“I can’t say the same, but I want one now. Turn it up, I want to hear the noises she’s making.”

Jamie lets go of himself to reach across and tap the volume button a few times. Mako takes the opportunity to take in the appearance of Jamie’s cock straining the entire length of his boxer leg, peeking out a good two more inches past the hem. Mako moves his hand down to run his fingertip over the glans, admiring the visual tease that still remains despite it leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The woman in the video makes real whimpers and gasps, instead of that shit they hock as acting in real porn.

“Do you like to imagine yourself in the place of the giver or the taker?” Mako asks, squeezing the glans between his thumb and finger.

“Depends on my mood,” Jamie answers. “And today’s mood is giver.”

“You could be,” Mako adds as he watches Jamie bring his hand back to squeeze his shaft again. There’s something delightful about the visual impact of Jamie’s thick-fingered and frankly manly hands sporting inch-long nails that look like they came fresh out of the salon, wrapped against his monster bright red cock. “I know you could make your dick look like that, but I’m fresh outta cute chubby girls-next-door.”

“You’ll do, love,” Jamie says with a smirk. “But maybe later, when I’m not on the mend. Even bottoming with you is a real workout.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

_ Lazy sex _ sounds like a plan too, but Jamie seems content to stroke himself right now. Mako hooks his finger over the edge of the boxer leg and pulls it down, slowly revealing the smooth, bright red cock underneath, hiking it all the way up to Jamie’s groin. Now free, it stands a little more in the center, and Mako has just enough room to stick in his finger and hook it around Jamie’s sack, pulling it out from the confines of his underwear.

“Come on,” Jamie murmurs under his breath at the woman in the video. “You’ve almost got it, just a few more inches to go…”

Mako’s only half-paying attention to the video himself, more occupied with the task of gently tugging on Jamie’s balls and rolling their firm shape between his fingers. He watches the shifting foreskin under Jamie’s fingers, which is the only reason why he hasn’t joined in and grabbed a handful for himself.

Jamie lets out a huffed grunt when the video ends. She never did take those last few inches, and it has Jamie scrambling to find another video. With his hand vacating its place on his cock to navigate the website, Mako is quick to replace it, giving him the same slow, easy strokes that he was giving himself.

“How about that one? With the bright orange toy?” he asks while watching Jamie scroll through videos.

“Looks good,” he agrees, as he clicks on it. The video starts to buffer and Jame lets out a breath. “Fuckin’ massive toy, innit…”

“I like the texture.” Mako can’t stop himself from jerking Jamie off, even though his hand is free now. Likewise, Jamie doesn’t seem too eager to replace his hand. “I’d love to use it on you. Make you stretch, make you feel every single one of those nubs…”

“Fuck,” Jamie whimpers, as the same emphasis is reflected in the video. Jamie may be  _ Lilin _ but Mako has an almost magical way of forcing him from mentally playing top to playing bottom in a matter of seconds. Mako takes this as a cue to start pushing on the gas a little more, tightening his grip and speeding up the rhythm.

Jamie mewls as his attention wanes from the video, now playing a scenario in his head where Mako and he spend hours training Jamie’s ass together to take a behemoth toy like that. By the time his mental daydream gets to the point of actually getting the toy inside of him, he gasps and grasps Mako’s wrist. The hand around his length backs up and cups itself to protect the sheets from Jamie’s powerful jets of cum, and Jamie brings his hand back to finish himself off but only manages to squeeze the base.

Jamie’s cock bobs violently with each spurt as he orgasms, the next one slightly less intense than the last, splattering cum all over the inside of Mako’s cupped hand. It’s about seven solid spurts before his dick is twitching with dribbles; Jamie presses a finger into the shaft of his urethra and squeezes down his length to wring the last few globs out of himself and into Mako’s awaiting hand, while Mako plants cute little kisses on his shoulder and upper pectoral.

“You sure get backed up,” Mako finally comments as Jamie relaxes into post-orgasm bliss. “Only been four days and you’ve given me enough to enchant the entire Queen Victoria Gardens.”

“Don’t let it go to waste,” Jamie sighs with a drowsy smile. Mako exchanges a meaningful glance with him before getting up to find a large vial to put it all in.

By the time Mako has secured the demon’s essence for later use, then taken a shower and attended to his own needs, he finds Jamie finally acquiring some much-needed, truly restful sleep.


	3. A Hankering for Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 3: Drunken Confessions
> 
> Content warning: Gender dysphoria...but with a Lilin twist. SFW chapter.

It’s a short cruise. They really just needed to get to Sydney for work, but they figured they’d might as well go in _style._

On the end of the second day of a three-day trip, Mako wanders the ship in search of Jamie. There was a social that started a few hours ago that is just now starting to wind down, and at some point, Mako lost track of his social-butterfly incubus husband. He figured that the other had found some rich couple to run off with to give them a night-of-their-lives. It would only be a matter of time before it came to an end, and Jamie would find his way back to Mako, feeling the pull of his search through their bond.

What _actually_ happens is that the pull ends up going in the other direction. Mako finds Jamie on the forward deck, leaning over the railing and watching the water go by. He spots a half-empty glass of piña colada in Jamie’s hand.

“Jamie?”

It takes a significant amount of time for Jamie to actually turn around and look at Mako, and it’s just long enough for Mako to realise _oh no, he’s absolutely slaughtered._

“Hey,” he finally says. Mako approaches him from behind and puts a hand on the railing opposite the side he stands on.

“What happened?”

“Whadya mean?”

“You usually don’t get drunk,” Mako says. “And never by yourself.”

“Ohhh...that…”

There’s a long silence. Jamie wobbles slightly on his one and a half legs, and most of it gets absorbed into Mako’s bulk. After a few minutes of even more silence, Mako speaks up again: “Jamie, what’s wrong?”

Mako feels a heaving sob against his side instead of hearing it. One of Jamie’s hands leave the glass, and Mako takes it from him.

“It’s dumb…” he murmurs, bringing his hands up to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I don’t wanna say…”

“You have to,” Mako responds, squeezing him partially. “It doesn’t matter what it is...if it’s bothering you, I want to help.”

There’s another sob and a long pause before Jamie turns around and buries his tear-soaked face in the lapel of Mako’s suit, and only then does Mako realize that he’s been on about this for a _long_ while...potentially ever since he’d lost track of him at the party. Mako’s gut twists in agony seeing him like this; Jamie is an emotional person, but things almost never bother him like this. Mako takes his free hand off of the railing and settles it on the small of Jamie’s back to give him a squeeze, absorbing the heartbroken shudder coming off of him.

“Did someone hurt you…?” he asks. If Jamie needs to get it out of his system, that’s fine, but not knowing is sending anxiety through Mako’s core.

Jamie shakes his head in the negatory against Mako’s chest, sobbing too hard to create words.

“Okay. Are you, or someone else, in danger?”

Again, a shake.

“Do you want to go back to the room and talk about it?”

A nod.

“Alright.”

Mako steps back to allow the other to back away from the railing. He’s already on Jamie’s prosthetic side, providing balance when Jamie’s normally on-point reaction time is lacking at the moment. He clings to Mako, and as they make their way through the ship, his crying comes to a stop, though his spirits haven’t lightened up at all.

When they get to their cabin, Mako sits Jamie down on the edge of their bed and kneels before him, placing the half-melted piña colada on the bedside table. He takes Jamie’s hands in his own and looks up at him.

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” he requests gently.

“I feel guilty,” he admits. “I’ve never said anything before because I remember you saying that you’re proud of representing gay business owners…”

Mako frowns. There’s a _lot_ of different directions that this could go in, but he stays silent as he runs his thumbs over Jamie’s knuckles, synthetic and not.

“And I figure it’s not that big of a deal...but every time we go to these fancy parties I can’t help but want to show up as a w--”

Jamie finishes his sentence, but it’s choked through a sob and unrecognizable. It doesn’t matter though, because Mako can read between the lines. He sighs softly, releasing Jamie’s hand and pulling a tissue free of the box on the nightstand, handing it to Jamie, who unattractively blows his nose into it, then folds it over to dry his eyes even though the waterworks are still going. 

“You’re a _Lilin,_ Jamie. You have the power to change your sex whenever you want, and you should feel free to do so. I know you’ve worked really hard to develop this human identity, but you don’t need to be stuck with it.”

“But you’re here to network,” Jamie forces out with a sob. “They’re gonna wonder…”

Mako shrugs. “Probably. But our business is none of their business. Professionals don’t ask why someone’s wife suddenly turned into a husband overnight. They’ll _wonder_ , but they won’t ask.”

“It’s selfish,” he whines. “We’re here for you, I--I don’t need to be the center of attention…”

“ _Please,_ Jamie. If you want to go to a party as my dolled-up arm candy, then you should.”

Jamie doesn’t comment; he just squeezes Mako’s hand.

“Look,” Mako says, leaning up a little more to get closer to Jamie. “When we land in Sydney, we can go shopping. We’ll get some pretty dresses, shiny jewelry, designer shoes. I’ll do your hair and nails. And then you can spend the whole trip back as a woman, parties and everything. How does that sound?”

There’s a pause, and Jamie drops his hand to give Mako a smile, even through the burden of his tears, and a nod. Mako returns a smile of his own.

“Alright. Let’s get you ready for bed so you can sleep the booze off,” he says, standing up and helping a very drunk Jamie out of his tear-stained suit. He’s out like a light by the time his head hits the pillow, so Mako has to do some sponge-bath action to make sure Jamie doesn’t wake up with a dry, salty face, on top of whatever hangover he may or may not have in the morning.

Mako isn’t quite ready for sleep by the time he has Jamie tucked in, so he takes what’s left of the drink, and the book he brought for the trip, out to the balcony, to enjoy some late-nice ocean breeze.

 _What an odd thing to get drunk about,_ Mako thinks, as he sucks on the straw, and promptly gets hit in the face with a rum-flavored ute. A shiver runs down his spine and he shudders, reflexively shaking his head at the alcoholic burn he wasn’t expecting. He holds out the drink to look at it, figuring that there’s just enough coconut and pineapple to make it _look_ like a piña colada even though it’s actually just a glass of pure rum.

 _Some bartender got fond of you real quick, didn’t they?_ Mako mirthfully thinks to himself, then takes another sip.


	4. Whakawahine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 5: Junker(s) in Dress(es).
> 
> SFW chapter.

_ “I’ve got it from here,” he says. _

_ “Are you sure? You said you were out of practice.” _

_ “I know, I know. I think I can do the rest on my own. I… want it to be a surprise. For you.” _

It’s been more than an hour. Mako rolls his arm toward himself to look at his watch past his bottle of beer and lets out a rumbling sigh. He wanted to avoid texting Jamie as to avoid being a distraction, but with how much time has passed, he can’t help but at  _ least _ want an update.

**Mako**

_ 17:43 _

Hey.

You still alive up there?

 

**Jamie**

_ 17:44 _

Yeah, almost done

Had to start over twice with my makeup

Not quite like riding a bike…

 

**Mako**

_ 17:44 _

What, did you forget how to use eyeshadow?

:P

 

**Jamie**

_ 17:45 _

All joking aside? Yeah, I kinda did.

Kept going too hard.

I want something subtle.

 

**Mako**

_ 17:46 _

Sure you don’t need any help?

 

**Jamie**

_ 17:47 _

Yep!

In fact I’ll be headed down there in 15.

Can you be a good boy until then?

 

**Mako**

_ 17:47 _

Uuuuugh.

I guess I can.

 

**Jamie**

_ 17:49 _

<3

 

“Waiting for someone?”

A younger man’s voice comes at him from his left. Mako turns to look at him; he’s dressed much more formally than Mako is, but he carries himself in a casual way. He’s holding a beer of his own, a lighter one. On his other side, a group of middle-aged women chatter amongst themselves; one of them doesn’t mind taking the seat next to Mako in order to sit along the bar with her girlfriends, but the nosy man left one vacant seat between the two of them.

Mako lets out an affirmative grunt. It’s audible over the light jazz that a live group of musicians are playing some feet away in the spacious, dimly-lit lounge.

“Me too,” he responds. “Well, sort of. My wife is having a ‘night out’ with her girlfriends from work. Thought I’d be able to find something to do on my own...but I’m here instead.”

“A ‘night out’ on a cruise ship?”

“Yeah. Visit the spa, spend some time in the casino, watch the all-male revue…”

“There’s an all-male revue?” Mako asks with piqued interest.  _ Jamie would love to go see that. _ The question is followed with some awkward silence as the stranger realizes the kind of person he’s talking to.

“Er, yeah...later tonight...”

Mako looks to his phone to pull up the ship’s event app. He has to scroll for a while to actually find it, but thankfully there’s a bookmark feature. Apparently, the show starts in two hours. Meanwhile, his conversational partner changes the topic, and Mako only pays enough attention to know when to nod or make an affirmative noise to seem like he’s actually interested in the conversation. Eventually, his attention wanes, and the other is too drunk to notice that Mako has checked out.

“...the kind of woman my wife would hang out with. Always looking for prettier, richer ladies to hang out...I think she thinks that she’ll absorb it through osmosis or something.”

That comment catches Mako’s attention. His brow furrows as he looks up from his phone, trying to figure out if what he heard really is what he said. He turns to the dude, about to give him an earful about how disrespectful that comment was, but finds that he’s not even looking at him any longer. His gaze is cast in the other direction, up at the top of a swirling flight of crystal-lined stairs. Making her way down the stairs, against the backdrop of a several-gallon column-shaped saltwater fish tank, is a tall, thin woman with tightly curled ram horns, bright red skin, and a knife-bladed tail--

Mako shakes his head and focuses his eyes to make Jamie’s glamour come into focus. Her platinum blonde hair ends just at the bottom of her shoulder blades, thickly and dramatically layered. Her eyes are done with subtle red and orange shades, bringing out the amber eyes framed in long, dark lashes and winged eyeliner.

Her kaftan dress is the colors of the sunset, a gradient from purplish black on the top to bright orange on the bottom, bands of color mimicking clouds reflecting the burning of the sun. The dress has only one long, bell sleeve that comes down her flesh arm, leaving her other shoulder completely bare, her orange prosthetic arm hanging casually by her side. Her nails are long, glossy black, and coffin-edged. Despite the dramatic, flowing drape of her dress, her figure is hinted at with a red sash tied around her waist.

Jamie only gives Mako a brief glance on her way down the stairs. His phone clicks as he locks it and tucks it away into his inner breast pocket to give her his undivided attention, but  _ her _ attention turns to the man sitting next to him, whose attention is still completely captured by Jamie. Mako takes a swig of his beer and watches.

She approaches him as he rotates his barstool to face her head-on. She didn’t bother changing her natural height at all, so even with the boosted height of the stool, she still towers over him. She leans in and reaches out with her hand to run the tips of her nails over the five-o'clock shadow on the underside of his jaw; he seems frozen in to the spot, eyes wide.

“I’d ask how you were doing,” she begins, with a voice Mako recognizes as the echo to Jamie’s Enochian incantations. “But I don’t think you’d be able to answer, on account of me stealing your breath away.”

The man sputters a bit, unable to come up with a response. Jamie chuckles lowly.

“Y-you’re tall,” he says.

“Oh, what a relief,” she responds, then looks over to Mako. “I  _ love _ a man with working eyeballs.”

Mako tries to suppress his snort and only manages to be partially successful.

“I-I’m sorry miss,” he says. “I’m married.”

“Hm?” Jamie tilts to the side to look at his left hand on the bar counter. “That’s no big deal,” she says, holding up her hand to show the bright white platinum and dull steel band with inset diamonds around her ring finger. “That’s never stopped  _ me _ before.”

In the back of his mind, Mako thinks that maybe they really should have gotten a ring that reads more feminine, but neither of them were willing to give up the fact that they had identical bands. When he’s honest with himself, he still hasn’t changed his stance on it, even after seeing it being used in practice.

The man, clearly unsure what to make of this situation, murmurs something in a close approximation of excusing himself. Jamie allows for no extra room, making it difficult for the man to squeeze through the bar stools to make his escape. Jamie stays in the spot to watch him leave, and once he’s out of sight, Jamie turns to Mako with a grin.

“You were looking like you could use a little less company,” Jamie comments. Mako holds a hand out to help Jamie up onto the stool next to him, which she gratefully takes.

“No,” he replies, “just  _ better _ company. Do you always play hardball, or only when you want to scare men off?”

“I detest weak men,” Jamie says, then turns to the bartender that came over when he realized that there was a person at the bar without a drink. “Strawberry martini, if you would. Twenty-three-oh-six.” He nods and gets started on her drink.

“I don’t think a man willing to stay loyal to his wife is  _ that _ weak,” Mako offers.

“Credit where credit is due,” she says with a smirk. “He is in action, perhaps, but not in heart. He shouldn’t be sayin’ things like that behind her back. A tad of the opposite of us, don’t you think?”

Mako chuckles. “Fair enough.” He takes Jamie’s hand in his own and pulls it closer over the bartop, taking a good look at her nails. Like classic  _ Louis Vuitton  _ shoes, they’re black on the tops and hiding a red underside; she’s wearing thin red and black bangles, matching the color scheme of her jeweled choker and hoop earrings.

“You’re gorgeous,” Mako comments.

“Worth the wait?” Jamie grins.

“Every second.” Mako closes his thumb and forefinger around her fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and planting a kiss on top of them.

“You know how to treat a lady after all.”

“Jury’s still out on that -- but I know how to treat  _ my _ lady.”

Jamie giggles. A martini glass full of bright red liquid and a small napkin is slid in front of her, and she nods and smiles a thanks at the bartender.

“So,” she says, when Mako releases her hand so she can pick up her drink and take a sip of it. “Did you pick out anything for us to do?”

“A couple things jumped out at me. The standard...ship-wide bar-crawl, there’s a few movies at the poolside IMAX screen that sounded interesting, karaoke, the nightclub…”

Mako pulls out his phone again to look at the bookmarks he’d made while feigning conversation.

“The spa offers couples’ massages, there’s some kind of LARP murder mystery thing...there’s some interesting day-specific stuff, like musicals and acrobat performances, but the only thing that jumped out to me for tonight was the all-male revue.”

Jamie had been nursing on her drink through a tiny stirrer-straw, mostly focused on taking in Mako’s information, but once he mentions the revue, her attention snaps back on him, lowering her drink. Mako chuckles.

“I figured you’d be interested in that. Mister Scaredy-Cat tipped me off to it.”

Jamie’s tamed (for once) brow arches. “He doesn’t seem the type.”

“He’s not. He said his wife and her girlfriends were going.”

“Fair enough. When is it?”

“Eight.”

“Got time to kill, then.”

“Mm.”

Jamie drags her finger along the sugar crystal rim of her glass, picking up the tiny rocks on her fingertip and drawing it against the tip of her tongue as she thinks over the options. Mako watches in silence.

“I still feel like I need some time to recover from running around Sydney,” she says.

“Thinkin’ massage?”

“Yeah, but will we be able to get in?”

“Only way to find out is to go over there and ask.”

“Works for me.” Jamie gently slips off of the barstool while Mako orders another beer to go, then follows her up the stairs. As they move through walkways and corridors, his eyes are trained on Jamie’s back. She knows he’s boring a hole into her back, so she--as casually as possible--switches her drink between her hands and brings her arm back and around her head to pull her hair up and over her shoulder, revealing all the sharp contours of her lean, well-built back exposed by the exaggerated drape of the dress and assisted by the lack of a sleeve. The curve of her neck into her shoulder is a line he could spend all day tracing and retracing with his eyes. No bra, but she doesn’t need one with those perky B-cups.

Mako swallows hard and nearly runs right into her when she stops in front of a large mirror that stretches from floor to ceiling. She points to it wordlessly, then turns around and locks her drink-holding prosthetic elbow with Mako’s. The heels she’s wearing give her a few more inches to her already impressive height, leaving her only three inches shorter than Mako.

“Perfect opportunity for a selfie, eh?” she asks, instinctually moving her hand down to where pockets usually are, then freezes solid when she just taps her thigh.

Mako chuckles. “Forgot your stuff?”

“I packed a clutch but left it in the room…” she admits.

“We’ll go get it after,” Mako offers, digging into his waistcoat pocket to produce his own phone and handing it to Jamie. “And I should probably hold on to it for you.”

“Are you saying I’m forgetful?” she asks, smirking at him as she presses the passcode into his phone.

“Yep.”

Jamie snorts with amusement, then holds up Mako’s phone to take the selfie, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder as she snaps the picture.

“You look so good that you make me look bad,” Mako comments with a smirk, once Jamie’s done. Jamie gasps scandalously, tapping Mako on the shoulder with the hand holding the phone.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say that!” she whines. “You’ve got more style and class than all the men on this ship combined.”

He takes the phone from her and puts it back in his pocket.

“I mean…” he starts, “I look like some rich old guy that married a young woman to get my rocks off.”

“Oh,  _ please, _ Mako. It’s all in your head. You don’t look your age at all.”

“My hair is--”

“ _ White. _ Not gray. With not even a hint of male-pattern baldness.”

Mako looks at himself in the mirror again, taking an objective stance. He really doesn’t look like he’s in his sixties at all, but maybe it’s  _ because _ of the fact that he doesn’t look like any specific age that he gets hung up on the number printed on his ID.

Jamie steps closer to whisper into his ear. “I can make myself look older, if you want,” she suggests.

“No,” he responds. “You’re right.”

There’s a thoughtful beat before Jamie feels the light bulb appear over her head. “I know!” she exclaims, then reaches out and puts her hand into Mako’s. “Like this. Looks better, doesn’t it?”

A little more like younger lovers and less matrimonally grafted to one another. Mako smiles.

“We’re going to take up most of the hallway,” he cautions, half-laughing.

“Whatever. They can deal!” she says with a grin, already taking off toward their destination.

When they get there, they’re welcomed by soothing, ambient music, a blue-on-light blue-on-white color scheme in tiles inset on every surface, and water trickling down patterned glass. The air has some hint of refreshing, citrus-like scent to it; they both feel a sense of calm just by walking in.

A young woman cheerfully greets them at the entrance. Jamie asks about availability for couples’ massages within the hour, and she glances between the two of them.

“That depends,” she answers warily. “Do either of you have a preference for male or female therapist?”

Jamie responds immediately. “I don’t give a damn,” she answers, then looks over to Mako, who simply shrugs with a subtle shake of his head.

“In that case, we’ll have two of them available if you don’t mind waiting--” she double-checks the computer monitor “--about twenty minutes?”

“That’s fine,” she says. “That’s enough time to go get my clutch from the cabin,” she nudges Mako.

“Excellent, I’ll put you two on the books then. Cabin number?”

“2306.”

She taps in some information into her monitor. “Alright...Mr. and Mrs. Rutledge, Malai and Stefan will see you at six-thirty.”

Jamie nods and they take their leave. They only get a few feet away from the spa entrance before Jamie giggles to herself. Mako looks over curiously. “Hm?”

“Oh, nothing, just...” she answers, then eventually drawls out: “ _ Missus  _ Rutledge.”

Mako smirks. “You’re acting like we just got married.”

“It’s the first time someone’s called me that!”

Mako chuckles, bringing up his hand to rest on her lower back. “You are so easily amused sometimes.”

“Look, mate, I put a lot of work into this today! I like hearin’ that it’s paid off.”

Mako opens his mouth to insist that Jamie is every ounce of the woman he wanted, but remembers their conversation before. This isn’t necessarily about turning into a woman for Mako’s sake, but really for his...her own experience, and that includes the way that other people perceive her.

When they get back to the cabin, Jamie picks up her mermaid-sequin clutch, but doesn’t get very far with it as Mako stands in the doorway with his jewelry-clad hand outstretched. Jamie sheepishly hands it to him, and only then does Mako step to the side to let Jamie out. The two of them leave their spent glassware by the door as they head back to the spa with a full ten minutes left to wait. At least the waiting room itself is just as chill as the rest of the spa, and the two of them spent their time trying to draw patterns in the sequins of Jamie’s clutch (and trying to subtly sabotage the other’s drawings in the process.)

Eventually, a small Thai woman comes out to get them. “The Rutledges?” she asks, and both of them look up at her. As she approaches, both of them stand up. “Hey, I’m Malai,” she greets, holding out a hand to shake with both of them. She was small compared to the doorframe, but she’s even less than half Jamie’s height, shoes and all. “Stefan is finishing up with his current client, but we’ll get you set up in your room and go over your options.”

Their room is dimly lit with candles and low ambient lighting. The brochures that Malai provides are...very thorough in their options, and a little more than what Jamie is looking for. Stefan comes in a few minutes later -- an extremely tall, bulky-built and ginger-bearded man, of which both of them would refer to as “idyllic Nordic man.”

“Just a Swedish massage,” Jamie decides. “With, uh...lemongrass and bergamot oil?”

“My specialty,” Stefan comments. “And what are you thinking?” he asks Mako.

“Uh...I think deep tissue?”

“Are you experiencing pain right now?” Malai asks. Jamie turns to Mako with curiosity, and Mako only returns it for a split second.

“Yeah, lots of tension from our trip.”

“Good,” she says, smirking, as she cracks her knuckles. “They just happen to call me the pain hunter.”

“They really do,” Stefan says. Mako and Jamie chuckle cordially.

“Any essentials you’d like?”

“Chamomile?”

“Perfect! Alright, we’ll leave you two to strip down. We’ll knock before coming in.”

The two therapists take their leave, and Jamie immediately turns to Mako, putting a hand on his thigh.

“You’re hurting…?” she asks, gently.

“A little achy. We did a  _ lot _ of walking this week. My legs and lower back have been killing me.”

“You should’ve told me. I could’ve done something about it.”

Mako stands up and starts stripping off his clothes. “I appreciate the thought, Jamie,” he says, after he takes his button-up off and hangs it up next to his vest. “And I don’t mind you doing what needs to be done when it comes to fighting monsters, things out of the ordinary...but I think it’s good for us to remember that we try to live as humans.”

Jamie thinks on this for a second. She stands up and starts undoing the sash around her waist, but is unable to disregard the irony of the statement. “And I suppose that’s reason to have one of us change sex overnight?”

Mako chuckles. “Nah, that’s just to change things up and keep it interesting. Besides...it’s in your nature, right? To change as your whims dictate.”

“In a way,” Jamie answers halfheartedly. She crawls out of her dress through the sleeveless hole, then hangs it up on the wall. She sits back down to undo her sandal heels, tucking it under her chair. “Can you help me with my prosthetics?”

Mako turns around after shucking off his shoes and kneels before Jamie to take her prosthetics off. It’s clever--it’s just a momentary distraction for Mako to not notice Jamie’s new, mostly naked body. With his fake limbs plucked off, Mako stands up and scoops Jamie up into his arms in a practiced maneuver to help her move from one place to another.

“Besides…” he says during the process, “...the less we use magic for everyday things, the more special it is.”

Jamie giggles. “Yeah...hard to argue with that.”

A soft knock on the door interrupts their conversation. “Just need a minute more,” Mako calls, and he helps Jamie to lay face-down on the table, covering her with the sheet, before getting on his own table and giving himself the same treatment.

Mako calls them in when he gets into position, and little time is wasted before their massage therapists get to work. Malai goes hard right at the start, and Mako actually has to tell her to lighten up--mostly for his skin’s sake. Jamie, however, is pretty much out like a light once Stefan gets his hands on her.

Not as much as Mako thinks, though. He reaches out from his own table to bump Jamie’s fingers with his own, and she turns her head to look at him and give him a blissed-out smile. Mako chuckles and smiles back as they loosely tangle their fingers together, giving each other little squeezes and strokes as they both melt into their tables together.

An hour later, Malai and Stefan finish up their massages. Jamie lets out a wordless whine of complaint as the last stroke finishes, and Stefan laughs.

“Feel free to use the showers on your way out,” Malai invites. “And help yourself to the essenced water in the restrooms.”

As offered, Jamie and Mako take use of the facilities, even if it does mean that they have to go to separate bathrooms. Despite her usual forgetfulness, Jamie walks into the womens’ as if that’s what she’s always done; they meet up in the lobby after changing back into their normal clothes. Jamie sips icewater with lime, and Mako has grapefruit in his.

“Grapefruit?” Jamie asks, frowning. “They didn’t have that in the women’s bathroom.”

“Want a sip?”

Jamie nods, and Mako hands over his glass.

“Aw,” she sighs, after taking a hearty gulp. “Makes me want to go order some plain grapefruit juice…”

“We can probably do that at the revue.”

“Oh, right. Half an hour?”

“A bit less than that.”

“How’s my makeup?”

“Mmh…” Mako tilts his head to the side. “Pretty intact. Just need a refresher on your lipstick, if that.”

Jamie hands Mako his glass back, then goes through her clutch to find her lipstick. She gives herself a few swipes, then caps it and puts it back in her bag, exchanging it for her phone. She unlocks it, and a second later she lets out a sharp gasp, pressing the screen of her phone against her chest. When Mako arches his eyebrow at her, she gives him a sheepish smile.

“How long is the show…?” she asks.

“Listing says it’s an hour,” he answers, curiosity only growing by the second.

“Ah.” Jamie is obviously relieved. “It’s nothin’, I just have something planned for the two of us.”

“Oh?” Mako smirks.

“Yeah, and it’s supposed to be a surprise, so don’t go askin’ me quesions.” Jamie stands up and holds out her clutch for Mako to take. “Come on, we gotta head over to the show floor, or else we won’t get the good seats.”

Mako scoffs and stands up, finishing off his glass and putting it on the table so he can take Jamie’s hand. “Alright, alright. I’m right behind you.”


	5. The Old Ball and Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 6: Anniversary

Mako finds the revue to be a little bit too much.

Strangely enough, it ends up being exactly what he expected it to be: sexy, well-built, youthful men dancing and stripping to the latest pop hits. It’s all well-choreographed and a great show, overall, but he really could have done without the constantly screaming, mostly female audience.

Does he enjoy himself? Yes, absolutely. Even though he has a preference for a swimmer’s build--like Jamie’s--he has a healthy respect for the rounded contours of muscle and amount of work it takes to maintain more of a rower’s build. He is even allowed the chance to touch, when one of the dancers comes by--obviously charmed by Jamie’s natural aura--to give his now-wife a much deserved lap dance. He didn’t seem intimidated or awkward around their motley duo, despite Jamie’s height and prosthetic limbs and Mako’s size; it’s nice to be the technical life of the party.

After the show wraps up, though, Mako is feeling drained and his ears are ringing. Being surrounded with that energy and noise, he really wants nothing more than to just curl up with Jamie and spend the rest of the evening resting. He lets Jamie take the lead to bring them back to their cabin, but ends up realising at some point that they’re going in the completely opposite direction.

“You lost?” Mako asks, knowing the answer to that question is probably ‘no’. Jamie’s brain might be a sieve sometimes, but his sense of direction is always on point. She turns to look at him as they continue to walk, and she gives him a coy smile without answering the question.

Mako sighs with playful exasperation and keeps following her lead.

Jamie eventually leads him outside. Despite being nighttime, the air is still warm, but the water-moistened breeze makes it pleasant, especially compared to the crowded theatre. Mako feels a wash of relief when a breeze hits him, and he finds himself relaxing under its effects.

At the end of their walk, they approach the tip of the ship’s bow, where a table has been elegantly set up with candles, flowers, and champagne. A nicely-dressed waiter standing in front of it nods to them both, standing aside and casting an arm to present the table to them. They take their seat, and the waiter hands them their menus, telling them to flag him down when they need anything. After that, he takes a short walk to stand far enough away as to be out of earshot, but able to watch them for the moment they want assistance.

“So,” Mako says, with the menu open in front of him, “you gonna tell me what this is all about?”

Jamie giggles. “Today is April 7th.”

“Is that significant? I don’t remember celebrating anything on April 7th before.”

“It’s not usually something to celebrate, but _this_ April 7th is unique.”

Jamie grins widely, as if that was enough of a hint. Mako arches his brow.

She sits forward, resting her elbows on the table as she holds her chin. “Twenty years ago, on this day, you walked into a little sushi restaurant and ordered your first bubble tea…”

Mako chuckles. “Is that what this is? The twentieth anniversary of my first bubble tea?”

“I consider it the day our lives changed,” she says dreamily. “Because fuck if I know what day it was when we _actually_ first met.”

Mako’s chuckle evolves into a full-on laugh. “Fair enough. I don’t remember which it was either. Still...this is really thoughtful of you, Jamie. When did you--wait…”

Jamie doesn’t change posture at all, but her grin widens as she watches him figure it out.

“You weren’t being fussy about your makeup at all, were you?” he asks, smirking. “You were busy trying to get all of this set up.”

The accusation is given a faux gasp as Jamie sits up, dramatically holding her hand to her chest. “Why, I _never!_ How could you say something so _incriminating?”_

Mako huffs and rolls his eyes, but is unable to hide his smile. He looks down to give the menu a proper glance, and immediately figures out what he wants. Jamie takes a little bit more time. After they call the waiter to give their order of one swordfish steak and one prime rib, they spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about old memories about their relationship when it was still young. It doesn’t _feel_ like twenty years have passed already, but to them, time is starting to become less and less relevant as it goes by.

They finish off their meals and the bottle of champagne together, arms linked as they head back to their cabin.

“Pretty busy day, hm?” Jamie asks.

Mako simply hums in agreement.

“Reckon you still have some energy for dessert…?”

_Energy_ for dessert? Mako looks over to Jamie and...well, the suggestive intonation wasn’t in her words, but it’s certainly in her raised eyebrows and subtle smirk.

Mako holds up his free hand to pinch half an inch of air between his thumb and forefinger. “Just a small one,” he admits. After all, it’s been a busy week, and a very busy day...if it were just some average day, he might have declined.

But it’s the twentieth anniversary of being together, and Mako is _dying_ to experience Jamie’s new body. Just a taste to scratch the itch of his curiosity.

“Sounds good!” she chirps.

When they get to their cabin, Jamie crouches by their luggage and starts digging around. Mako stands by the bed and starts to undress down to his black tank undershirt and briefs; when Jamie finds what she’s looking for (one of those no-expenses spared shopping bags designed for on-the-go gift giving) she sequesters herself to the bathroom. Mako heads to the bed, piling up some pillows so that he can recline against the headboard and turns on the television to channel-surf.

Jamie doesn’t spend a whole lot of time in the bathroom. When she comes out, she’s wearing only an extremely sheer black robe that cuts off at mid-thigh and the plain black bikini-cut panties he recognises from earlier at the spa. She wears a single black sandal with an upper made of black satin ribbons and a bow against her ankle. The draping of the robe over her bare breasts and currently softened nipples emphasise the perky breasts, each one a little more than a her own handful.

When she turns the corner, she places her hands on her hips, disapproving of where Mako ended up.

“Did I say you could be on the bed?” she asks.

He immediately understands. “No, ma’am,” he answers without missing a beat, and scoots off of the bed.

Jamie extends a hand and points to a spot on the ground in front of the bed. “Front and centre, young man.”

Mako resists the urge to laugh at _young man,_ but he appreciates the use of it given recent context. He follows her command, first kneeling to get on the ground, then sitting in the most comfortable position possible.

Jamie gives him a pleased smile and runs the back of her hand against Mako’s cheek to show her approval. Mako nuzzles into it with a happy sigh. This works...this _absolutely_ works with the energy he has to offer.

He lets out a soft, sighed groan as she puts her fingers in his hair, gently undoing the ties and pins keeping his hair into the neat up-do it had been in. It falls down his back once it’s free, and Jamie threads her fingers through his hair at the scalp, fluffing up and airing out those silver-white strands. Mako moans at the sensation of the light scalp massage, and Jamie giggles.

“We haven’t even started and you already sound like you’re about to come!”

“I really am if you keep doing that…”

“Wonder if we should start considering your scalp an erogenous zone,” she teases, as she moves away just enough so that she can lift up her peg leg and hook it over Mako’s shoulder. It’s a rather wide stance due to the size of his belly, but it’s not uncomfortable.

She puts her hand in Mako’s hair again, a couple of inches down, so that she can coil it around her fingers and use it to direct his mouth towards her crotch. Sure enough, it’s the same underwear that she’s been wearing all day, moistened surely from the strip tease she got earlier. He can smell her scent from his humid existence trapped between her thighs and maybe Jamie just meant to make him smell, but he can’t help himself. He rubs his lips against the smooth microfibre fabric of her panties, feeling the ever so slight dampness through it.

She’s not trying to chastise him for it, so he gets a little bolder and grazes his teeth against the taut cloth to tease near her clit, then uses his tongue to try to press past her folds. Jamie rewards him with cooing and moaning the whole time. It suddenly comes to a stop when he reaches up, fingers touching her thigh--

“Et-et-et-et,” she chides, smacking his hand away. “No hands allowed above the knees, mister.”

_Above the knee._ What an interesting little exception to point out. He continues to mouth at her mound unimpeded, but now he allows himself to draw a hand against her calf, smoothing it down her flawless bright red skin and feeling her taut ankle tendon between thumb and forefinger. She sighs as he runs his fingers down her sandal-clad foot, then uses his fingertips to explore her exposed toes. His other hand goes to _just_ her knee, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb on a place he knows is one of her favourites.

“Always did have a thing for legs, didn’tcha?” she purrs. “Shame I only got one.”

Mako tilts his head up just enough so he can talk. “No, it’s better this way,” he insists. When Jamie raises her brow at him, he continues: “Normally I have to divide my attention between two separate legs. With you, all of my love can be focused on one beautiful leg.”

“Oh, Mako. You’re such a charming bloke…”

“Had to be _some_ reason you married me.”

Jamie giggles. “And modest to boot. Such a good boy…”

She pulls her other leg out from behind Mako and stands before him.

“You’ve earned the chance to take them off,” she says, gesturing to her panties. “Remember, no hands above the knee.”

Mako nods once and leans in. He catches the waistband of her panties with his teeth and tries to pull down, but only gets about an inch or two of headway before it gets hung up on the widest part of her hips. He grumbles and sits up a little straighter to get the height he needs to get a bite of her waistband over her hips and pull down on both sides. After that, it’s smooth sailing until he pulls it down to where the knee aperture of her prosthetic leg starts, creating a difficult obstacle to overcome with just his mouth. She doesn’t expect him to fight with it, though -- she just reaches down and pushes down that leg of her panties past it, allowing him to navigate her bony knee instead.

Once they drop to the floor, Jamie steps out of her panties and kicks them away. Mako swallows hard when he looks back up and takes a good look at her blonde hair, it’s shaped into a sharp rhombus and she is hairless otherwise. She doesn’t allow him to take it in for long before she turns around and gives him an equally mouth-watering view of her ass. She lifts her tail and it swishes delightedly as her flesh hand comes around and squeezes a globe of it, then smacks it to send a jiggle through the muscle.

Mako whines and she giggles. “Poor boy, you sound so thirsty.” He makes a noise of agreement, and she bends forward, placing her hands on her knees and presenting her soaked folds towards him. “Then drink up.”

He wastes no time in leaning forward so that his lips meet hers, and with long, broad strokes of his tongue, he laps up the moisture that’s gathered there while keeping one hand around her calf and the other around the upper portion of her peg leg.

Once he feels like she’s properly cleaned up, he dives his tongue between her labia, sucking up what he can before tending to the region around her clitoris.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she huffs. “No one’s got a mouth like yours, Mako…”

He hums pleasantly, but it turns into a whine as she moves away from his mouth. Jamie turns around and gestures to the bed. “Get up and lay down on the bed. Hurry, hurry!”

Mako scrambles to his feet as quickly as he can with Jamie swatting at him harmlessly, and he obediently lays on the bed as ordered. Jamie crawls up after him and pulls his briefs off, allowing the cramped fat cock free of its confines. It twitches as she takes it into her hands, and she places kisses along its veiny edge, leaving a slow and lingering one on the piercing in his retracted frenulum of his foreskin. Mako sighs at the attention before Jamie gets off the bed to fetch a bottle of lube, then pours some of it into her hand and slathers it on Mako’s cock with some full-fisted, rotating strokes.

With one hand on Mako’s belly to brace herself and the other making a stable ring at the base of the fat dick below her, she settles herself on it, letting it penetrate and elicit a soft moan from the two of them. Jamie worries that maybe she made herself a little too tight, because she feels herself _just_ on the edge of pain from stretching out around Mako’s massive girth.

“Jamie,” Mako sighs, as Jamie rolls her hips back and forth to try to acclimate. “ _God._ I should have asked you to change sex a long time ago…”

“Is it that much better?” she asks, teasing and trying to swallow down the strain in her voice.

“Than any other woman I’ve laid with.”

Jamie braces her knees on either side of Mako and, with her hands against his belly, starts to rise and fall against him.

“You squeeze some kegels in at some point?” he asks, breathlessly.

“Something like that.” She giggles. Her rhythm increases as she gets used to his size.

“May I have permission to touch above the knee…?”

Jamie coos in delight at the request. “So well-behaved! Since you were so thoughtful to ask, permission granted.”

Mako places his hands on her thighs and snakes one of them upward, diving his thumb in the crease between her leg and hip. Thanks to the size of his hand he can easily reach her clit, giving a deep but soft massage to the general area. He can’t see it at all thanks to the swell of his belly, but thankfully he is quite adept at exploring what’s going on below by touch alone.

“Shit,” she gasps, going faster and harder as she gets egged on by the pleasure. “I knew that you’d make me regret it…”

“I think we have different definitions of regret,” he chuckles.

Jamie groans, though it’s half-mock frustrated, half-pleasured. She falls back, hands planted behind her, but it doesn’t give her any escape from the offending thumb.

“I think bein’ made to come first...is a regret...when I spent all that time teasin’ ya…”

Mako just chuckles, knowing that he’d been doing plenty of teasing as well; as happy as he is to sub, that hardly means taking a back seat, and he’s not about to stop now.

“You and I both know you’d love it if I kept drilling into your beaten cunt afterwards…”

Jamie curses as his words send a hot flash down her front. She speeds up, unable to resist the temptation to chase the climax. It truly is remarkable how _Lilin_ seem to have infinite energy, unable to tire from this kind of activity, even if he knows she’s drawing from him in order to make it happen -- it’s still remarkable to watch.

Even _more_ remarkable is the chance to watch her make herself come on his fat cock. She cries out, leaning forward again and collapsing herself over Mako’s belly as she uncontrollably spasms. The tightness and powerful muscle twitches are enough to make Mako come a few seconds later, when Jamie finally catches her breath, sending her into a different kind of climax and gorging her on his libido.

It ends up being a little more than she was ready for. It’s a good thing that she hadn’t had her glamour on or else it would’ve ended poorly, but Mako is here for her, gently petting her sides, back, and upper arms, feeling as if he were soothing static electricity off of freshly dried clothes.

He scoops up her hair and fans it across his breasts to keep Jamie from overheating. He can feel tears against his belly, but he knows they’re not from sorrow or pain; more like those of overwhelming happiness. A quiet smile spreads across his face as he continues to massage the extra energy from Jamie’s body.

“I love you,” he murmurs quietly, in a deep bass voice that reverberates in his chest and into Jamie’s ear. She’s overstimulated and nonverbal, but he knows she feels the same way.

“Happy anniversary.”


End file.
